


If You Want A Safe You Don't Want Me

by carofnerds



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tekkit, Tekkitverse, also vomit????!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin is sick. Sips has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want A Safe You Don't Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon on my tumblr requested a h/c Tekkit!verse fluff Sjips fic. Here ya go.  
> Sorry it's so awful.

The metallic echo of Sjin’s vomit splashing inside the bucket fills the room again and Sips realises he has no idea what to do. He’s sat beside Sjin on their bed, idly patting Sjin’s back while he dry heaves into the bucket. The slender man is a worrying shade of pale yellow, the lightness of his skin actually challenging the grey tint of Sips’ own. He comes up for air, and Sips lightly squeezes his shoulder, noticing that his usually well groomed beard is messy and wet with bile. 

“You okay?” Sips asks, a little waver of fear coming through in his voice that usually he wouldn’t let slip. 

“Yeah,” Sjin croaks back, “Just a- a little stomach bug.”

Sips frowns. Something in Sjin’s tone suggested that maybe it wasn’t ‘just a stomach bug’. “Sjin,” he growls. “What did you do?”

The architect laughs half-heartedly and nervously, but then he chokes up and starts heaving again. Sips gets up off the bed and paces agitatedly. What had Sjin done to make himself this ill? How could he have been so stupid? 

Why hadn’t Sips been there to stop it?

Sjin stops heaving for a moment and gasps for breath. “Sips, sit down please,” he grumbles, still trying to keep whatever was left inside his body down. 

The stocky man ignored him, thrusting a bucket of water in his direction. “Drink that you fuckin’ idiot,” Sips snarls. He’s not in the mood to be ‘calmed down’, not when Sjin’s this ill. His expression softens as his partner struggles with the water, little queasy burps escaping his mouth and making Sips wince with concern. “Jesus Christ Sjin, what the heck did you do?”

Sjin’s voice is gravelly from vomiting as he replies, “Rotten flesh…”. Sips groans in both anger at Sjin for being so stupid, but also concern for him. 

“How much of the fuckin’ stuff did you eat Sjin?!”

“Five,” Sjin replies, trembling a little from sickness. “Please Sips, don’t be angry. I was building in the factory, I didn’t notice I was hungry, and going to get food would have- it would have knocked me out of my groove Sips. I’m sorry-“

The lumberjack sighs heavily, sitting back down beside his partner, embracing his shivering form. “Sjin you scrub, you coulda just yelled, I’d have brought you some steak. You stupid mother trucker.” He presses his lips to Sjin’s sweaty temple, and strokes the architect’s hair. “How about you try and get some rest Sjin? And for fuck’s sake, yell if you need something okay? I’ll work on the pipes in the factory some more.”

Sjin smiles weakly, placing the bucket of vomit down at the bedside. “Anyone would have thought you were worried about me Sips,” he giggles. 

“Nice to know you’re well enough to be an asshole Sjin,” Sips chuckles in return as he helps a wobbly Sjin to stand. He turns Sjin around and unzips the architect’s spacesuit, caressing the clammy skin he reveals and kissing his spine. 

Sjin hums and steps out of the suit, then settles on the bed again. Sips frowns a little in curiosity as he watches his partner lean down and take another sip from the water bucket, but his curiosity is answered as the architect swills and spits it into the sick bucket. He grins up at Sips and pulls him down for a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and lays back, snuggling into the soft sheet.

Sips smiles, and kisses his forehead. “Yeah, no problem you chump. I love you too.”


End file.
